Fast As I Can
by IluvSpike
Summary: Short romantic fic. I hope I can get some reviews. Good or bad. I don't mind.


Hi Minna  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon. The song is by Great Big Sea (a  
Newfoundland group) and is from their CD Up. Jennifer Wand's First Kiss was some of my  
inspiration for this the rest came from a song and the conversation Darien  
and Andrew had before Rita left. When he said, he couldn't stay interested  
for more then five minutes. I'm sorry if this resembles someone work. I did  
NOT mean it. Still I hope you like it.   
I have to let you know there is no action in this. It is just  
plain, old romance. I hope you all like it. Well on with the fic. Email is janicefa@roadrunner.nf.net  
  
Fast As I Can  
  
'Love it is a mystery in life. It is hard, almost impossible to  
find. It is almost impossible to last. I fear it and have always been alone. You  
can't get hurt that way. No girl can steal your heart and then shatter it  
nor can ever leave you alone again. Andrew has told me that love is great  
and that I should just try it. He has a girlfriend. She lives in Africa and  
their relationship still works but I wonder if I can do that. Care about a  
girl, love her no matter what. Can I let Serena into my life, make a  
special spot for her in my heart? Love and be loved for the first time in  
my life? I don't know' I think as I look at the beautiful blond next to me.  
  
" Darien back there on the roof you called me 'my sweet' did you  
mean it or did it slip just out?" she asked.  
  
"Serena, to be honest I don't know. I know I care about you more  
then anyone else, but I don't know if I really love you. Yet" I tell her.  
  
"Oh. I get it. I'm okay to be just close friends with but not good  
enough to date" she said trying to hide her hurt but failing miserably.   
  
"No, no. That's not it. I want to be your boyfriend. I just don't  
know how to be one" I say.  
  
" You have to be kidding. As Tuxedo Mask you are a major romantic."  
She said  
" As Tuxedo Mask my face is hid. The more romantic I am the more I  
fear love" I tell her.  
  
" You're scared of love! The great Tuxedo Mask is afraid to date"  
she said surprised.  
  
" I don't mind dating. But love is scary" I say  
  
" How so" she asked.  
  
" Well in this life nobody loved me" I say. I look at her. She  
still does not get it. " I told you my parents died when I was young. Not only could I  
not remember them but I don't remember their love if any they felt for me.  
At an orphanage no one loves you. You make friends but get no love. They  
want you out as soon as possible to make room for others. I have never  
gotten serious with a girl. If things have ever looked good, I left the  
relationship without turning back"  
  
" No wonder you were always so mean. You tried to scare girls off  
by being mean to them" she said.  
  
I nod " I cannot even remember if I even told anyone I loved them  
in my life." I tell her.  
  
" I'm in no hurry. I've never had a boyfriend before. I've never  
even been kissed. I don't need you to say I love you. Yet" she said.  
  
"Thanks. If you and me start off slow, I know I can handle it." I  
say " I would wait for you forever." She said.  
  
"It won't be that long. In fact lets go for a boat ride in the park  
tomorrow."I say.  
  
  
"Sure" she said as she gave me a hug.  
  
She looks up at me. Her eyes are like sapphires so blue, so deep.  
Her hair like strands of spun gold. I touch it and smile. A smile appears on her  
face too. As I touch the side of her face, she blushes. A tilt her chin and  
gently kiss her. As we pull apart, I say " I'll walk you home."  
  
" We then walked to her house holding hands in silence. When we get  
there before she went in I tell her "Serena I'll go as fast as I can." She smiles  
at me as she closes the door  
  
From the first hello you gave to me  
I've done nothing else but smile  
And I know you're in a hurry  
Ah, but its gonna take awhile  
So forgive me if we go slow  
But there's something I think you should know  
  
I'm going fast as I can  
Please don't make me rush  
This feeling's coming on way to fast  
I'll tell you all of the things you never forget  
But I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
  
  
  
So don't push me in too deep  
I've always been the fool who rushes in  
I know you've got to take the pieces one by one  
For you've got everything  
So forgive me if we take time  
But there's something that's been on my mind  
  
I'm going fast as I can  
Please don't make me rush  
This feelings coming on way too fast  
I'll tell you all of the things that you never forget  
But I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
  
I love you  
  
Oh there'll be times when I'm mistaken  
And there'll be times when we're gonna fight  
Ah but you needn't doubt we can work it out  
And in time we'll get it right oh   
Oh so forgive me if we go slow  
But there's something I think you should know  
  
I'm going fast as I can  
Please don't make me rush  
This feelings coming on way too fast  
I'll tell you all of the things that you never forget  
But I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
  
Going fast as I can  
Please don't make me rush  
This feelings coming on way to fast  
But I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
  
From the first hello  
  
**********************Just after Reeny left to go home the first  
time***********  
  
" I'm going to miss her so much" she said with tears in her eyes.  
"I know I will too. That girl is very important to us. I can't wait  
until we see her again"I say as I wrap my arms around her.  
  
"So we *are* going to have kids some day" she said with a big smile  
one her face.  
" You bet. I mean after all we've been through parenthood should be  
easy" I say with a laugh.  
"Hopefully easier then being a warrior"she said.  
  
"I would not care how hard it is. I would love being a dad to any  
kid I had with you" I say.  
  
" Darien that is so sweet" she says  
  
" I love you, Serena" I say  
  
She smiles and looks teary eyed. She waited a long time to hear  
those words. Too, long. "Oh, Darien, I love you too" she said.  
  
I then take the woman I love into my arms and kiss her like never  
before I am in love. It may still be scary but I now know its worth it!  
  
THE END  
  
well what do you think  
If anyone read a story like this before I did not mean it to be the same  
and am sorry. I do not own Sailor Moon. Send comments and flames to  
Bye Minna  
  
  
  



End file.
